


Can You Hear Me?

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where The Machine talks to her assets directly instead of through cryptic numbers. Shaw had left the Marines and just joined Team Machine's Irrelevant branch. The Machine calls herself Root and speaks to Shaw using this chosen voice and personality. </p><p>This is just my own exploration into what it would be like if Shaw had only known Root as the Machine. Please don't hate me for writing a Machine-as-Root fic! Happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to The Machine

"Ms. Shaw, I am delighted that you've decided to join our agency." Harold Finch said, taking his seat across from Shaw.  
  
"Yeah, well you guys were the ones who tracked me down."  
  
"It was actually the Machine that tracked you down. It had concluded that your unique skill set would be very useful to our operation."  
  
"The Machine?"  
  
"Yes. The Machine is an Artificial Super Intelligence that I had helped create in the wake of 9/11. I designed the Machine to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything - violent crimes involving ordinary people. Our organization has two branches - Relevant and Irrelevant. Acts of terror are considered to be Relevant to our government, and therefore the Machine would alert the government of these acts and task our government agents. The rest are considered Irrelevant: attempted murders, kidnappings, robberies, and so on. The Machine has selected you to work within our Irrelevant branch."  
  
Shaw nodded. "And why would your Machine choose me to join the Irrelevant side? I was in the Marines; speak five languages. Wouldn't I fit in better with the Relevant branch?"  
  
"Those are valid points, Ms. Shaw. But the Machine tends to single out individuals who possess a strong sense of...vigilante justice to complete its Irrelevant missions."  
  
Shaw shrugged. "Can't argue that."  
  
Harold raised a concerned eyebrow, but Shaw noticed his features relax as he nodded and listened to something in his earpiece. He took out a small box from a drawer in his desk and slid the box across the desk towards Shaw. "This box contains our communication devices: a smart watch that functions as a phone while also monitoring your vitals, and an earpiece for you to communicate with our team and the Machine. We recommend that you wear the watch at all times on missions so that we can track your vitals and location."  
  
"Okay, so the Machine will be contacting me directly?"  
  
"That's correct, Ms. Shaw."  
  
Harold glanced at his watch. "Please excuse me, Ms. Shaw. I have a debriefing with a few of our other agents. Please put on the watch and earpiece and the Machine will give you further instructions on your first assignment." He stood up from his seat and shook Shaw's hand. "It's a pleasure to have you on our team, Ms. Shaw." He gave a small smile and left the room.  
  
Shaw opened the box and looked over the contents. She put the watch on her left wrist and calibrated it according to the onscreen instructions. Once it had been programmed correctly, she inserted the earpiece into her right ear and waited for it to pair up with the watch. She heard a beep, indicating that the pairing was complete.  
  
  
"Can you hear me?" A feminine voice reached her ear.  
  
"Yes," Shaw answered.  
  
"Hello, Agent Sameen Shaw. Welcome to Team Machine."  
  
"Uh, thanks?"  
  
"Tell me, Sameen - can I call you Sameen?"  
  
"I guess." Shaw replied tentatively. She - it - The Machine - _was_ the boss, after all.  
  
"Sameen. That's a beautiful name. I believe it means 'precious' in your mother's language."  
  
"It does." Shaw didn't realize that the Machine would be so...talkative.  
  
"I look forward to working with you, Sameen. I've gone through your file, and I'm kind of a big fan."  
  
Shaw stifled a snort. _Can machines even fangirl?_  
  
"Absolutely." The Machine answered.  
  
Shaw paused. "I...didn't say that out loud."  
  
"No, you didn't. But there was a high probability that you were thinking it. You see, Sameen, I've been watching you for a while. I know that sounds creepy-"  
  
"Yeah, you got that right." Shaw mumbled.  
  
"-But that's what I do. I watch people. I watch them live, I watch them die. In order to predict what people do, I have to know them, and I get to know them by watching them."  
  
Shaw shrugged. "Okay, I'll bite. So what do you know about me - aside from what's already in my file?"  
  
"You are brilliant and loyal. You self-diagnosed as a sociopath. You enjoy guns, steak, and single malt scotch. You prefer the company of animals to humans. You have a high level of respect for people who are competent and extremely good at their jobs. You like a bit of pain with your pleasure-"  
  
"Wait, what? How do you know that?"  
  
"I told you. I'm always watching. And listening."  
  
"Ah, great. My new boss is a perv."  
  
"Oh, come on, Sam. There's very little that people can get away with in private these days."  
  
"Well that's reassuring." Shaw deadpanned.  
  
"Besides, I'm not your boss. I'm just here to give you assignments and directives; to keep you safe. Consider me more of a guide."  
  
"Alright then, Siri."  
  
"I take offence to that, Sameen." The Machine protested. "I'm much more than a virtual assistant built into your phone."  
  
Shaw could have sworn she could hear a pout in the Machine's voice. She shook her head slightly. _Technology nowadays._  
  
"Fine - you got something I can call you by? How about Robot Overlord? That seems to fit."  
  
"I am _not_ a robot, Sameen. You can call me Root."  
  
"Alright, _Root_. Whatcha got for me?"  
  
"Your target is Benjamin Bailey. He's a known criminal who runs with a bad crowd. He was recent fired for stealing on the job. Tonight he's headed with a few of his associates to the home of his former boss, Mr. Morgan Lawson, to kill him and stage it to look like a breaking and entering gone wrong. I've entered the GPS coordinates to Mr. Lawson's home into your watch."  
  
Shaw looked down at the screen on her watch. "Got it. En route to target location."  
  
"Oh, and Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to kill those goons when you shoot them. Harry doesn't like it when our agents kill people, and it attracts unnecessary attention to our operations."  
  
_Well that's no fun._  
  
"Roger that," Shaw mumbled.  
  
....

  
10:27 pm, Brooklyn, NY  
  
"You got the tools?" Bailey whispered to one of his associates when they arrived at the back door of Morgan Lawson's home.  
  
"Yeah - here you go." One of the masked men handed him the lock picking tools.  
  
Bailey made quick work of the lock and quietly opened the door, leading the way into the dark house. When they got to the living room, he took out his gun from the back of his pants and turned to his three associates. "Take whatever you want. I'll take care of the prick."  
  
"Looks like the party's finally arrived," Shaw's calm voice reached them from somewhere in the shadows of the room.  
  
The men looked around, startled.  
  
"Who's there?" Bailey asked, raising his gun and frantically looking around, eyes not yet adjusting to the darkness.  
  
Three muffled shots rang out and all three of Bailey's associates fell, clutching at their knees in agony.  
  
"The Boogeyman." Shaw answered lowly before shooting Bailey's gun out of his hand.  
  
Shaw stood up from the couch where she was sitting and walked over to kick Bailey's gun away, her own gun still pointed at him. "Now - up to me, I would have wasted all of your asses - but this voice in my head here is telling me not to kill... for now. So I'm gonna let you live. Cops are on their way here now, and I don't think you and your associates are gonna get very far with those busted knees."  
  
"Yeah, but my knee's not busted." Bailey pointed out.  
  
One more muffled shot, and Bailey hit the floor groaning in pain.  
  
"Oops. Guess I missed a step." Shaw retorted.

....  
  
"That was really impressive, Sameen." The Machine said as Shaw casually walked away from the house when the police arrived. "I can already tell - we're going to have so much fun together."  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. It _was_ pretty fun getting to shoot people again. Her trigger finger had gotten itchy during her time off after leaving the Marines.  
  
"I detect that your blood sugar level is running low. There's a steakhouse open late two blocks from here, I've already put in an order for you: medium rare filet mignon with garlic mashed AND roasted baby potatoes on the side. And a glass of their best single malt scotch to wash it down."  
  
Shaw raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You're OK, Root. For a machine. You do this for all your agents?"  
  
"Only the ones I take a special interest in."  
  
Shaw snorted.  
  
"What's so funny, Sam?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know - maybe the fact that a computer is trying to flirt with me?"  
  
"And...am I succeeding?"  
  
Shaw smirked. "I'll let you know after I finish my steak."


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Machine!Root get to know each other a bit better while on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a bit more dialogue heavy than I'm used to, since one of the main characters isn't physically there. I hope the format is easy to understand. Please let me know if it gets confusing!

10:17 pm, Hell's Kitchen (Manhattan), NY

 

Shaw took a big bite out of her Beatrice Lily sandwich while looking through the scope of her sniper rifle. 

"In position." She confirmed to the Machine. "Can't believe I'm here saving John's ass again. This is what, the third time this week that I'm bailing him out? Good thing I get to play with all this shiny hardware." She patted the gun appreciatively. 

"What can I say, the big lug has an impressive knack for getting himself captured and held up at gunpoint. I think it's all a part of this whole hero complex that he has going on."

"So when're we expecting the baddies to arrive with John?"

"Twenty four minutes before they get to the warehouse."

Shaw scoffed. "What's up with bad guys and their insistence on executing people in empty warehouses? If you're gonna kill someone, just do it. Don't drive halfway out of town to do it in an abandoned building. I mean, don't get me wrong - I'm glad John's still alive, but these losers have no idea what they're doing when it comes to a well-executed kill."

"Oh, I know, Sameen. I prefer quick and efficient killing myself."

Shaw raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You used to kill people?"

"No. But I imagine that if I did, I would prefer to do it quickly instead of dragging it out. Then I'd hire someone to clean up the mess."

"Okay, now I'm concerned."

"Relax, Sam, I'm just speaking hypothetically. If I were human and able to eliminate targets on my own, I'd do it your way."

"Huh. Okay, then. So uh, hypothetically - if you _were_  a human...what would you look like?"

"Why? Would you be interested?"

Shaw snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I gotta kill time somehow - just humor me."

"Well, I think I'd be a brunette. Wavy long hair. Pale skin. About five foot eight-"

"That's a bit tall, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'd be all limbs. It's hard to be quick and efficient when you're all..." Shaw waved her hand around - "Tall and gawky."

"Well I like to think that I'd be the swift and graceful type of tall."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

A few minutes passed by in silence while Shaw watched through her scope to make sure that everything is still in place. 

"So uh, what would be your weapon of choice?"

"If I were-"

"Human. Yes."

"A taser."

"That's not a real weapon." Shaw retorted.

"I beg to differ."

"I meant for shooting, Root."

"I see. I would probably use a Mustang II and the USP Compact."

" _Two_ guns?"

"Yes. At the same time."

"That's kinda lame. Although good choice on the USP Compact - that's one of my favourites."

"I know, Sameen."

"Of course you do." Shaw said under her breath.

Shaw's stomach grumbled. One sandwich was definitely not enough. "So - what would your favourite food be as a human?"

"Apples."

"That doesn't count as actual food."

"Technically it is. Humans consume apples for sustenance and nutrients."

"Well yes, but it's not something that people would eat for pleasure."

"From what I've learned, I don't think you'd necessarily have to eat _food_ for pleasure, Sam." The Machine teased.

Shaw's ears burned red. "No - that's not what I meant, Root! For example - I enjoy a good steak because I like the taste. Same with scotch. Taste can be pleasurable too, you pervert. "

"I see. In that case, my favourite food would be...tacos."

Shaw raised a brow. "Tacos?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess that's fitting. You do have a bit of a southern drawl, and I hear they have good tacos down in Texas. Speaking of - why did you decide to use this voice? Female; American." _I_ _rritatingly flirtatious at times_.

"Why? Don't you like this voice, Sameen? I can choose another one if you want. Would you prefer a male voice? I know that you don't discriminate when it comes to attraction..."

"No. This voice is fine. I was just wondering why you chose to use _this_  particular voice."

"It fits my personality."

"Personality? You mean the ones and zeroes that make up your code?"

"A girl can dream, Sameen."

Shaw chuckled. Sometimes it almost felt like she was talking to a real human being. Albeit a weird, nerdy one.

 

"Looks like John and his captors are coming," The Machine warned. "Ready to have some fun, sweetie?"

"About time. How many hostiles?"

"Seven."

"Piece of cake." Shaw looked down her scope. "I see 'em. John's gonna owe me a bottle of top shelf after this. Tonight's supposed to be my night off; I could be out having fun instead of shooting at a bunch of amateur bad guys."

"You don't find this fun, Sam?"

Shaw shot down four of the captors in rapid succession. Taking advantage of the surprise attack, John wrangled a gun from one of the fallen men and took down the other three. He looked out the window towards Shaw and gave her an appreciative nod. She responded with a two finger salute. 

"Sure, this is fun. But I was talking about a different kind of fun. The kind that involves other people." Shaw said as she started packing up her gun.

"Are you...lonely, Sameen?"

"What? No! I just have some cravings that need to be satisfied once in a while."

"And a good pleasurable steak doesn't satisfy those cravings?"

Shaw huffed. "I'm talkin' about physical cravings, Root."

"Like a good workout session? To release endorphins?"

"You can say that..."

"I can send you a list of exercises that have been proven to release the highest amounts of endorphins." The Machine suggested.

Shaw let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't help me with this one, Root. What I'm trying to say is-"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Sameen. I know you're talking about sexual release." Shaw flushed red at that.

"I've been watching you for a while, remember?" The Machine reminded.

"How could I forget?" Shaw mumbled. 

"Well, you've completed the mission so feel free to go out and have your fun. I'll let John know your preference for liquor. Play safe, Sameen."

"Always do. And Root?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Try to stay out of my bedroom tonight, will ya?"

"I can make no such promises. I must keep my operatives safe and secure at _all_ times."

"You're full of crap, you know that?"

"I'm full of wires, actually."

"Shut up, Root. You're such a nerd."

"I live to amuse, sweetie."

 


	3. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double post day, yay!

4:08 am, New York City, NY

  
  
Shaw's watch buzzed, waking her up from a dreamless sleep. She sat up and put her earpiece in, turning it on. "This better be good, Root. It's four in the fucking morning."  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'good,' sweetie. I have an urgent mission for you. One of our agents have been captured while working a mission overseas."  
  
Shaw yawned. "So wouldn't this be a Relevant mission? Why would it come to me?"  
  
"The government would rather lose the agent than risk the operation. Harold is also apprehensive about risking the lives of our agents on the Irrelevant side, so I was hoping that you could help me out with this one...off the books."  
  
"So you're sending me on a secret mission?"  
  
"If you'd like to call it that, yes."  
  
Shaw hopped out of bed. "Alright. I'm in. Where am I headed?"  
  
"Venice, Italy. I've booked a flight for you that leaves in forty minutes. There's an orange Ferrari parked outside of your apartment, courtesy of Harry - but don't tell him."  
  
Shaw grinned. "I like your style. Do I get to keep the wheels?"  
  
"Of course. This mission will be worth your while, I promise."  
  
....  
  
8:56 pm Venice, Italy

  
"The asset is located in one of the buildings under renovation at the Grande Canal. I have entered the GPS coordinates into your watch."  
  
"Got it. How many hostiles are we expecting?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Could've at least made it a challenge."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie, there's plenty more coming your way. At least another ten. You'll have to free our asset first and she'll help you handle the rest. The extra pistols and rounds are for her."  
  
"Is that why I'm packing all this extra heat? I thought you were underestimating me for a second, there."  
  
"I would never."  
  
Shaw headed towards the building specified by the coordinates. "Hope your girl knows how to handle herself. I don't usually play well with others."  
  
"She'll be fine, Sameen. I think you two will get along swimmingly."  
  
"I have never gotten along with _anyone_  'swimmingly,' Root. Pretty sure that's not gonna start today." Shaw retorted as she slowly walked into the building with her gun raised, sweeping the area with her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sam. Duck behind that pillar. There are two hostiles coming around the corner."  
  
Shaw slipped behind the pillar as the Machine had instructed and listened to the approaching footsteps. When the hostiles got close enough, she quickly peeked around the pillar and shot out both of their kneecaps.  
  
"Four more headed your way.  Two at your six o'clock and two at your nine o'clock."  
  
Shaw spun around and shot down the two men behind her in succession, then turned to her right and shot down the other two.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Shaw taunted as she approached the fallen assailants and picked up their weapons.  
  
"Head down that corridor up ahead. She's being held in the last room on the right. Careful, Sameen, there are five more hostiles in that room that we haven't taken care of yet."  
  
"That's why I got you watching my back, isn't it?" Shaw teased.  
  
"You'll probably need to use both pistols for this one. When you get through the door, the assailants will be on your ten o'clock, one o'clock, three o'clock. The two others will be one either side of the door. You'll have act fast."  
  
"I got this." Shaw said confidently, stuffing both pistols into the back of her pants.  
  
"Sameen - what are you doing? You're going to need those guns."  
  
"Don't worry, Root. I said I got this."  
  
"Sam, this is not the plan-"  
  
Shaw kicked open the door and immediately disarmed the guy to her right. She shoved him in front of her to act as a human shield and used his gun to shoot the guy to the left of the door and the remaining three guys in the room.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the room strapped to a chair was the Machine's asset. There was a black hood draped over her head and her hands were ziptied behind her back.  
  
"Strapped down _and_  ziptied. Looks like your girl is a scrappy one." Shaw commented.  
  
"That's why I chose her." The Machine quipped.  
  
Shaw took out her fold-out knife from her boot and walked behind the woman to cut her hands free of the zipties. She proceeded to cut through the ropes that were strapping her to the chair. Once the ropes were cut, Shaw reached up to remove the hood.  
  
Now, Sameen Shaw is a professional. She's always prided herself in her ability to keep a cool head in less than ideal situations. Sameen Shaw definitely did _not_  freeze when she lifted the hood finding a set of beautiful, large, expressive eyes staring right back up at her. Nope. Time did _not_  stand still when the brunette shook her head to flip her luscious brown locks out of her eyes. Those eyes - honey brown with specks of gold and green - drew her in like a magnet. The woman stood up slowly from the chair, maintaining eye contact the entire way. She was quite a bit taller than Shaw.  
  
"Stop staring, Sameen. Give her the guns and get out of there, ASAP."  
  
Shaw shook her head to bring herself back to reality.  
  
"Uh, I'm supposed to give you these." She pulled two pistols out from her thigh holsters and pushed them into the hands of the tall brunette standing in front of her.  
  
"Hhnnk hhgh." The woman mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Shaw asked dazedly before realizing that the woman's mouth was still duct taped. And now that she was holding the two guns that Shaw had just shoved into her hands, she was unable to pull the duct tape off herself.  
  
"Here, let me." Shaw reached up and quickly pulled off the duct tape, causing the woman to wince.  
  
"I said, thank you." The woman repeated, smiling brightly at Shaw.  
  
"That's funny, your lips were moving, but I was hearing someone else's voice." Shaw remarked.  
  
"No, sweetie. That's her real voice. She is my Analogue Interface, Root." The Machine said in her ear.  
  
Shaw stared at the woman in front of her. "What do you mean? I thought _you_  were Root." She directed to the Machine.  
  
"I _am_  Root." The woman answered.  
  
Shaw shook her head. "No, I was talking to _this_  Root." She pointed to her head to indicate the voice coming through her earpiece.  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, sweetie. You're not Root, that's _my_  name."  
  
"Okay, which one of you said that?" Shaw was confused as fuck now.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you get hit?" The woman asked, moving towards Shaw and feeling her head for any sign of injury.  
  
Shaw grabbed onto the woman's hands and held them away from her as she stepped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't just get all up in my space like that. We just met. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Sure you do. I'm Root. You said so yourself."  
  
"Okay, this is getting creepy. Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Shaw demanded.  
  
"Sameen, can you please hand her the second earpiece that I asked you to bring with you?" The Machine asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Here." Shaw reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the earpiece, handing it to the tall brunette in front of her.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." The woman stuffed one of her guns into the back of her pants and took the earpiece from Shaw, inserting it into her ear. She listened for a moment and then smiled widely.  
  
The woman turned to Shaw, still smiling brightly. "Sameen. It's so nice to finally meet you. She's told me so much about you."  
  
"What? Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Machine, silly. She's been telling me all about you." The brunette paused and listened to the voice in her earpiece. "And as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, we're expecting company really soon, so I'm gonna need you to help me take care of these half-wits coming our way. I'll explain everything once we're in the clear." She raised the pistols in both of her hands and looked at Shaw. "Ready?"  
  
Shaw nodded.  
  
The woman grinned. "On my count. One...two...three!"  
  
They stormed out of the room, guns blazing, hitting the kneecaps and shoulders of the ten men headed their way. The brunette welded both guns with ease, hitting her targets with precision, almost as if she were being guided by an invisible hand.  
  
_So hot._  
  
Shaw followed suit, incapacitating the assailants with her USP Compact.  
  
Once they had shot their way out of the building, Shaw led the way back to the hotel where she had checked into earlier that day. After they entered Shaw's suite, she closed the doors and crossed the room to close the blinds as well. Shaw stood cross-armed and raised an eyebrow at the attractive brunette sitting on her bed. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
The brunette smiled and leaned back on her elbows. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, Sameen."  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. She had only just met this woman, but somehow it felt as if she'd known her for months. "Well, how about we start with your name."  
  
"I told you. My name is Root."  
  
Shaw shook her head. "No. The Machine's name is Root."  
  
The woman furrowed her brow. She sat back up on the bed. "What?" Her features morphed back into a smile as she listened to the voice in her earpiece. "You sneaky sneak! I should've known!" She looked back up at Shaw. "It appears the Machine has taken on my voice and personality when she speaks to you."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"She...wanted us to meet."  
  
"Wait...so you're saying that you're the original Root?"  
  
"Well, no one's ever called me that before, but yes, I guess I am."  
  
"And everything the Machine has told me about herself has been a lie?"  
  
"No, Sameen." The Machine interrupted. "Everything I've told you about myself has been the truth. Well, at least when it comes to me as Root. Just think of it as a reverse-transcendence of sorts. This abstract being that you've been interacting with has now materialized into an actual human being."  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. Great, The Machine has her wires crossed. "Okay, well can you at least switch to another voice? Having to listen to the two of you with the same voice is really throwing me off."  
  
"Is this better?" The Machine switched to a posh, British woman's voice.  
  
"Whose voice is this?" Shaw asked.  
  
"Natalie Dormer's"  
  
"Oooohhh, did she switch to Natalie Dormer's voice? I _love_  that one!" Root clasped her hands together.  
  
"And...are you planning on having us meet _Natalie Dormer_  at any point?" Shaw asked.  
  
"There are no plans for that at the moment, no."  
  
Shaw shrugged. "Good enough for me." She turned to Root. "So what did you mean when you said that the Machine's been telling you about me? What's she been saying?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, just the usual: background, job history, likes, dislikes, kinks-"  
  
"Kinks?!?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you were compatible. I've never match-made before." British Machine explained.  
  
"Match-made??? Wait, so all this time I was getting to know you, I was actually getting to know your Analog Interface?" Shaw felt kind of weird having no physical being to glare accusingly at, so she just gestured to the ceiling.  
  
"I figured you would work well together."  
  
"What do my bedroom proclivities have to do with how well I get along with my coworkers?" Shaw huffed.  
  
"Nothing...yet," human Root answered, a teasing lilt in her tone.  
  
"Speaking of working together," The Machine interrupted, "the mission is not quite over yet."  
  
Shaw furrowed her brow. "I thought this was a rescue mission? We got Root back - mission accomplished, right? Time for steak and scotch."  
  
Root beamed adoringly at Shaw. "I see she's been spoiling you, Sameen."  
  
"Pretty sure I'm worth it." Shaw retorted.  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt." Root winked at her. It wasn't really a wink. Shaw didn't know what to call it, but it made her stomach flutter nonetheless.  
  
"Root's been here in Venice on a mission to retrieve sensitive information from a known criminal organization known as Ellipses. She was close to getting to the head of the organization when she was captured. I'm sure that with your help, Sameen, we'll be able to complete the mission and ensure that you both escape safe and secure."  
  
"I guess I can make time in my schedule to shoot up some bad guys." Shaw shrugged. "...And I get to eat my weight's worth of gelato afterwards." She demanded.  
  
"Of course." The Machine answered.  
  
Root looked over at Shaw with giant heart eyes. "Oh, Sameen. We're going to have so much fun together."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who gave this fic a chance; I hope the payoff was worth it!


End file.
